Fallout: Humanity Renaissance and Ascension
by Ggdu69340
Summary: 233 years after the bombs fell, humanity have risen. Stronger than ever, Humankind is now a spacefaring specie. Having triumphed from it's darkest historical era, the Apocalypse, Humanity Renaissance is now complete. Now is the time for Humanity's Ascension, colonisation of planets out of our solar system. Does War changes? In theory, yes. But in essence.. Not so much. Ad Victoriam
1. Chapter 0: Timelines

[To make things clear, this is obviously an A.U in which the majors powers of the Wasteland unify both theirs forces and technologies not only to rebuild Humanity, but also to claim the stars. I based myself on the basic Fallout lore starting from FO1 and FO2, but I obviously heavily modified this lore. Also, by the time Humanity discover the Mass Relay, they will have an extremely strong force, but I'll decide how strong it will be later. I also consider Element Zero less powerful than the Fusion energy used by Humanity in this Story, as no Council race ever discovered such power unlike Humanity. Humanity won't have it's ship size restricted by Element Zero, nor would it's ability to FTL be restricted by the Mass Relays, because the technological path Humanity went by is completely different! Also excuse me for the grammatical errors in my text, I'm not a native english speaker and I don't use any sort of dictionary nor translator to write my texts as fluid as possibles. If you detect some grammatical errors just leave a comment and I shall correct them.]

[!DISCLAIMER!: I does not own Fallout nor Mass Effect!]

[Heavily updated the timelines to fit Humanity finding the Mass Relay and founding Shanxi and many others colonies]

FO1/2 Era Ending: Death of the master, Destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig, but large amount of Enclave forces are still scattered around the Wasteland.

2277 and following years in D.C (FO3 Era Ending): John Henry Eden Supercomputer destroyed, Colonel Autumn surrender his forces to the Brotherood. All Eastern Enclave forces and technology are fully integrated into the eastern BoS chapter. The Brotherood of Steel later fall in the hands of the successor of Elder Lyon: Maxson. Maxson begin extensive recruitment program in the D.C wasteland, conscripting every genetically clean wastelanders they can and executing every ghouls and super mutants on sights, wether hostiles or not. D.C is transformed into a true bastion that the BoS entirely control, with High Tech artillery, hundred of Vertibirds and thousands of troops to protect it. An extremely large wall is constructed around Washington D.C to separate it from the outside world. Buildings are rebuilt, D.C is know as the "Old World Rising" town with even the largest towers temporally rebuilt with scrap materials. The Brotherood maintain large strongholds around D.C and it's outskirts, discovering ancients Pre-War bunkers all around the town. The largest one, codenamed Zone Zero by the brotherhood, is used as the new headquarter for Elder Maxson. Far more resistant than an Vault, and extremely large compared to any other underground structure under D.C, this bunker also support hundred upon hundreds of secret pre war military caches, armories, barracks, large supplies rooms filled with food, ammos, weapons, and all kind of stuff, even large supply of oil, probably the last pockets of oil in the World, as well as lot of Armored Vehicles and Vertibirds. The Brotherood even discover an ancient prototype which was supposed to be the successor of the VB-02 Vertibird before the bombs fell: The VB-03 Vertibird, an extremely resistant prototype with extremely powerful weaponries and hull made of extremely resistant alloys from before the war. But best of all, the Brotherood also discovered a gigantic Spacecraft buried in the bunker, an behemoth of an ship, larger than anything they had seen before, thousands times bigger than the Blimp that they were trying to build from scratch at Adams AFB. However, it wasn't fit for duty when they first discovered it and would require a lot of maintenance before being up and running. The gigantic aircraft was codenamed "Project: Fire Phoenix" by the Brotherood Scribe team. Aliens technology are discovered, the Alien Mothership Zeta is boarded up by an large amount of BoS troops after the Lone Wanderer advised Elder Maxson to "Check out that big ass alien ship I just liberated!". The BoS keep the secret of the existence of this motership and the existence of the Aliens for themselves. A few hundred of different types of mutants are secretly kept locked up in an old Pre War research facility, as the Brotherhood believe they could make powerful biologic weapons of them. Those mutants include some Deathclaws, Super Mutants of all kind (Including Behemoths), ghouls (Wether feral or not), giant ants and more types of mutants that the Brotherhood estimate to be deadly enough to be used as war tools. Lesser types of mutants, like Radroaches, are however completely extinguished, at least in the D.C wasteland.

2282 (NV Era Ending): Mr. House still alive and well in his independent New Vegas. NCR victory at the dam, NCR invade Arizona (Legion territories) and begin aggressive land colonisation, settlings farmers and settlements everywhere. NCR has the largest faction population at this time. The Western Chapter of the Brotherood of Steel has allied with the NCR and help them patrolling the Mojave and the surrounding regions, at the cost of the NCR giving up their few Power Armors and highly powerful technological devices. In a few years, the NCR-BoS alliance grab an significant portion of territory, at least 1 tenth of the whole American mainland. Eventualy, Mr. House and his securitron join the Alliance but does not actively participate in fights. The civilian population of the NCR controlled area count higher than the 80 millions. Any sort of raider gangs, deathclaw and other threatening mutants nests, and every hostiles Super Mutants and feral ghouls are systematically exterminated. Shaddy Sand grows up to such a point that, in term of population and length, could be comparable to some of the largest Pre-War Americans cities. The Western chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel discover 2 jewels of technology, Big Mountain and Sierra Madre Casino. Sending large groups of troops and scribes at both locations, they retrieve incredibly powerful and advanced technologies, like the Cloud, an extremely poisonous gas created in Big Mountain and tested in the outskirt of the Sierra Madre, Hologram Technology, including powerful security variants of such holograms, capable of taking down any ennemies with pure energy white not affected by bullets, EMP, radiations, nor energy blasts. The brotherhood also discover an area a lot of people's would know as "Area 51", an large Pre-War military stronghold holding hundreds, if not thousands of secrets that could greatly help the Brotherhood, including Zetan alien beacons and saucers, reverse engineered alien technological devices, large supply of Fusion core and an gigantic Fusion Core capable of powering up the whole world in electricity and energy. Due to the vastness of this place, the Brotherhood is forced to reveal it's existence to the NCR and to demand them to protect this along with their Knights while their scribes and scientific teams explore the darkest bunkers of that Area. The Brotherhood is getting an huge amount of different sorts of Technologies, and describe this as the most important discovery the Brotherhood ever made. They would be proved wrong later on, as the Eastern BoS discovered types of technologies that would surpass anything seen else before.

2287 and following years in Boston (FO4 Era Ending): Brotherood of Steel victorious -is but instead of destroying the Institute and massacring every Institute scientist, Maxson decide to keep them alive and their facility untouched. Synths programs are however shutdown. The Institute is integrated into the Eastern Brotherood of Steel. The BoS control a vast territory in the East and can now easily crush it's ennemies as soon as they show up. Massive conscription in BoS-controlled zones continue to take place. D.C population grows up in the Millions, and the town is literally in an almost pristine state, almost looking perfectly Pre-War-ish after the Brotherood began massive reconstruction programs on the skyscrapers and towers around D.C. The "Project: Fire Phoenix" spacecraft is almost operational at this date.

2288: The Brotherood of Steel has fully rebuilt the "Fire Phoenix" project Spacecraft, but keep it deeply into their Zone Zero bunker. The brotherhood of Steel has begun the development of extremely powerful energetic weapon, far more powerful than the ones they used before. New weapons like the AER-47 Infantry Laser Rifle (An extremely powerful, yet compact and versatile rifle capable of piercing an hole clean trough even the largest mutant in the Wasteland) and the Gauss Electromagnetic Assault/Combat Rifle [G.E.A.R], spiritual successor of the Gauss rifle developed before the war, are created. New types of Power Armors are developed.

2290: Elder Maxson leads an large Expedition toward the others Brotherood chapters, especially the Western Chapter, in an effort to tie their force again and take control of the whole country. High Elder maxson is accompanied by the "Sole Survivor", heroic BoS Sentinel from the Boston War, for this journey. A few days after their departure, first contact is made between the Eastern BoS chapter and the NCR in the West. The Brotherood also know how to control the Mothership Zeta, which is used as an mobile base command. However, even if the ship contain lot of technologicals devices that could be useful to the Brotherood, the "Fire Phoenix" aircraft, in essence, seem to be far more advanced than this mothership, as, after years of studying the aircraft, it was discovered that it was actually the very spaceship the U.S government was creating in the hope of evacuating Earth with the elite of the American society, and to colonise another world. The ship true name was also discovered, the "Enclave Star Colony Ship".

2293: At this date, the Western chapter of the Brotherood of Steel as well as every others BoS chapters are fully integrated into the Eastern Chapter. The NCR has also decided to unify with the Brotherood of Steel, and so did Mr. House.. Their Union was simply named "The Renaissance Union", as their primary goal were to preserve humanity as a whole, to preserve and develop new technologies, to take over the whole Earth, to remove any kind of mutants on the planet surface, and to accomplish an dream as old as the Pre War Sci Fi fans dreamt of: Space Colonisation. The TRU also discovered large amount of Enclave forces in Alaska and some parts of the mainland. The Enclave had large infrastructures in Alaska, especially in Anchorage, which they almost fully control. As no nuclear strikes ever hit Alaska's surrounding, this was the perfect location for the Enclave to base itself in. The Oil rig was only a phantom face of the true power of the Enclave. After a successful coup d'état led by an ambitious Enclave General against their former true leader, the biological successor of the Pre War U.S president, things drastically changed in the Enclave, and when contact was made with the TRU, the Enclave in Alaska decided to avoid war at all cost and to unify their force with the TRU. At this point, the Enclave also went on it's own technological path, with highly powerful Plasma, Laser and Tesla weaponries, as well as extremely powerful power armors and Plasma Powered Vertibirds.

2294: The Enclave forces in Alaska are now officially integrated into the TRU. The TRU is the most technologically advanced, and most powerful faction in America, and probably in the world. New power armors and weapons are issued to almost all TRU troopers. The TRU is now an Country-Like entity, with a central Government, a Military force, police force, agencies, and Industries fully operated by the TRU. At this time, America as a whole is completely under control of the TRU, and their leaders now turn their eyes towards the rest of the world, starting with South America and Canada. Meanwhile, the 'Zetans', previous owners of the Mothership that the BoS took over in the past (Which is now nicknamed as "Olympus"), came back near Earth with larger, more powerful ships. The Olympus was fully upgraded with TRU technologies in the past, and the Olympus proved itself powerful enough to destroy almost the whole Zetan fleet, thanks to both already present Aliens weaponries, but mostly thanks to the added up Humans weaponries, even if those were theorized to be more powerful than the Olympus. Apparantly, TRU wasn't the most powerful faction on Earth at this point, they were probably even more powerful than the Zetan. At this point, the TRU revealed the existence of the Zetans aliens to their population and mass conscriptions programs were made to recruit a maximum of soldiers fit for duty to reclaim Earth and fight back any sort of alien invasion. Colonisation of the Moon begins, with large Domes city built in Pre-War like shapes and structures. The Union begins the construction of large bunkers under moon surface in which they would storage their Nuclear weapons arsenal and their most powerful prototypes before they are fully operational. The Union is officially a space-faring entity. Also, thanks to Mr. House knowledge in Robotic technology, an large amount of different types of combats, maintenance, medical and others specialized robots are constructed in Union controlled factories and facilities, boosting up the Union military might.

2297: The Renaissance Union fully reclaimed all territories on the South American and North American continents, and Europe as well. Differents sorts of factions were discovered in those territories prior to their integration into the TRU, some were as powerful as the NCR was before the battle of Hoover Dam. An program is founded by the Renaissance Union Science Agency: the Earth Resurection project, aiming to fertilize Earth again, remove a maximum of radiations, and overall give the planet a second life, like before the bombs fell. Ex scientists from the Institute Bioscience division greatly help in that field. At this time, the Fire Phoenix was operational and was already in orbit around Earth, thanks to this beast of technology, the Renaissance Union could quickly take Earth back, and could also repell Zetan invasions fleets if some ever came back. An large Zetan facility is discovered on Mars, on which the Zetans were creating hundred of spaceships to invade Earth. Their facility was taken over thanks to the Olympus and the Fire Phoenix. The battle for the martian facility was also a way to introduce the newest power armor in the Renaissance Union pockets, the SPARTAN power armor as well as many sorts of weaponries. The facility is taken over, and it is technically the first off world facility of the Renaissance Union. The Union use this facility to construct more ships thanks to the resources already present on Mars. Project "Behemoth" is initiated, to create an massive scale ship, even LARGER than that of the Fire Phoenix ship, to colonise another world and annihilate the Zetans fleets and home world. Hundred of bunkers were built both on Earth and Moon in years following the destruction of the second Zetan fleet. The moon is lighted by Domed Cities everywhere on it's visible surface. A lot of technological innovations are made. The gigantic Fusion Core, also known as Project: "Light in the Darkness" is now functional and power up every Union territories. Schematics of the core are taken to Moon in an effort to eventually mass produce those cores in light of Space Colonization, giving the Union almost infinite amount of energy to boost up their force.

2299: Earth is almost fully reclaimed. Thanks to extreme technological enhancement in term of bio technology, most of the TRU owned territories were "resurrected", with vegetation and even wildlife created in laboratory, spanning everywhere on TRU territories. The only remaining parts of the planet not under Renaissance Union control at this point were a few Asians countries, including China and the Siberian regions of Russia. The human population on Earth surpass 4 billions at this point, at least in TRU controlled territories. The TRU Leader, Maxson, hesitate to take over China as it was hit by the most powerful Nuclear warheads of the U.S.A, not only that but Bio Weapons were also used against the chineses towns, especially an specifically horrible strain of the F.E.V. Maxson believe that controlling China would be impractical as the fertilisation of the area would be impossible and because of the large amount of mutants in the region. Maxson decide that it would be a waste of resources to do so, and order the construction of gigantic walls around the now called "Black Zone", also known as China to prevent any sort of mutants lifeforms to invade the rest of the world. The Science Agency of the Union discover nanotechnology and perfected the forcefield technology as well. Most of the Union technologies relied on Fusion energy, the Fission being outdated by then. Larges parts of the Moon were terraformed and bio-engineered wild life were introduced in this new environnement. Mars is being terraformed as well. The extremely ambitious project, "Behemoth" is almost fully completed. Every technologies retrieved by the Union in the last years is added to this ship, in an effort to create the perfect, indestructible and extremely powerful Behemoth, capable not only of bringing millions of people's to another planet and to terraform such planet, but also capable of taking down entire Zetan fleets easily. The Zetan home world is discovered near the Zeta Reticuli system. Union forces maximize the production of their gigantic High Tech armada of ships. In the late 2299, an Union well known scientist discover the Microprocessor technology, which is an extremely important technological discovery of the Union, permitting the creation of sophisticated computer systems and hardwares. However most Union computer tech, even if they are now extremely advanced, keep a part of "Retro" touch.

2300: 233 years after the bombs fell, in the 24th Century, the leader of the Renaissance Union makes an historic speech in his command base, Zone Zero. "People's of Earth. I am you're leader, you're guide. I am Maxson, Director of the Renaissance Union, formed of the former forces known as the Enclave, the Institute, the New California Republic and the Brotherood of Steel. And today, if you can listen to this speech thanks to the TRU-issued radios and communications equipments, it's because we have finally accomplished our rebirth. Our revival! Today, the whole world, excepted for a few places that no one should go to, has been taken back from the radiations, from the mutants, from the devastation and from the madness of man. Humanity is no longer struggling for survival. Humanity is now more united than EVER before! And in a few days, we shall select brave citizens of the Union to go on an epic adventure trough the STARS! Yes, brave people's of Earth, despite all the obstacles, all the difficulties we have went trough, we can finally say it loudly: We are ready to look toward the mysteries of Space, we now officially begin our Space Colonisation Program! As our initial goal of Renaissance has been already achieved few years ago, I permitted myself to change the name of our Union. We are no longer the Renaissance Union, we are the Terran Federal Union, a worldwide nation with colonies away from our mother Terra. We are strong, we are united, we are the Terran Galactic Union, and we shall never repeat the errors of the past which provoked the Apocalypse. We must not forget our history. Remember that yesterday, you slept in barely protected shacks made out of scrap metal, barely surviving, cultivating mutated crops and fending off mutants, but today, you sleep in luxurious apartments all over the world! There is an old statement claiming that 'War never changes'. And let me tell you, that is true. And we shall never again fight each others. We shall no longer self destruct our specie. However, war is a necessity against outer threats. As you probably already know, an alien specie known as the Zetans are constantly attacking us, but they are weak compared to our forces. We shall protect our world, our mother: Terra. We shall continue to develop technologies in a way to enhance our lives. Terra shall live forever. Ad Victoriam, citizens of the Union! AD VICTORIAM!". To victory. In unison, the world yelled "Ad Victoriam". Because humanity was indeed going to victory. After triumphing from it's darkest era, Humanity was ready. In the days following this ambitious and historical speech is a new era of hope, discoveries, mysteries, and after the Renaissance, humanity shall rise from it's ashes.

2321: The Terran Galactic Union, 21 years after the historical Speech made by Director Maxson, has colonized 102 worlds, some of which are really well developed, and fully terraformed Mars and the Moon. The Zetans forces were crushed on their home world only few hours after the Behemoth jumped into FTL to assault to their world. The Behemoth simply took down a whole specie naval force with ease thanks to extremely advanced Forcefield technology powered up by a massive Fusion core, as well as it's extremely thick and resistant hull made of an alloy more resistant than Titanium and Diamond. The Zetans home world was nuked with extremely radioactive F.E.V-filled Nuclear Warhead all around their towns. Any sort of escape ships were destroyed by the Behemoth. Following this, a few Lyons Class Destroyer were deployed around the planet to quarantine it. The Zetan home world is now used as an testing zone for various biological weaponries Humanity possess. The irony of this being that being that the Zetans were the actual ones doing this on Earth before the Union rose up to power. At this time, the Union ships are nearly impervious to damages, especially the Behemoth. The Protean base on Mars is discovered and investigated by an Union force, at first thinking it is simply an Zetan observation facility built before the Union rose, they were proven wrong as they discovered technologies of another type, including Element Zero. After long months of studying the facility thanks to the best scientists of the Union, it is discovered that a race named as the Protean were using this facility to observe Earth even before the Zetans arrival. The Scientific team consider it a bit strange because of the fact that their technologies, even Element Zero, seem to be rather primitive compared to theirs. The location of the Charon Mass Relay is discovered. The whole Earth, including China, is radiation and mutant Free. Extensive F.E.V and biologic weapons experimentation begin. An gigantic robot factory is created on the Moon, supervised by Union forces. Mr. House chamber is transported into the deepest bunker on the Moon and completely locked away from the outer world to protect his body from being destroyed. Mr. House is apart of the Union Directorate, while the former elder of the Brotherhood, Maxson, is the Head Director of the Union. The Union Institute of Technology is created on Mars, in which the highest minds of the Union works days by days to perfect the current Union technology, especially the military one. After years of begging to the Head Director Maxson, "Father", former leader of the Institute, now in the same state as Mr. House is, obtain the permission to re-start the Synth project under extreme supervision by Union troops. It is forbidden to create synths identical to humans beings anymore, however it is authorized to create synths capable of the same tactical and fighting skills as an lambda Human Union soldier. Those Synths are dubbed "Generation 4 synths", despite technically being a bit less advanced than the Generation 3. Union Scientific Agency work hard days by days to create the perfect A.I, completely harmless to humanity and without any possibility of Rebellion against their creators, but extremely powerful in combat against non-humans species. The creation of Humans Super Soldier is re-launched again, but unlike the traditional Super Mutants, the Union Meta-Humans have human skin color, level of intelligence and looks. The only difference with a standard human being their extremely increased musculature and physical force. The Meta-Human corp is created along with the Synthetic Corp. Experiments to transform the primitive death claws into extremely intelligent killing machines begins on the Martian Union BioGen Labs.

2322: The Charon relay is protected by a small detachment of the 21st Union Fleet. The relay is deemed too primitive to be used as an mean of FTL, the Union leaders preferring the more versatile, less costly and yet more powerful version of their FTL using Fusion Core. Element Zero is considered far less powerful than the Fusion energy. However, the Union order a small Investigation fleet with built-in EEZO cores, to go trough the Relay and report any alarming informations about what is on the other side. The investigation fleet discover the planet of Shanxi and another Mass relay not so far away. Experiment on Psychics powers begins thanks to intel gathered about the psychological effects of the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The Psyker Corp is created, counting only a few hundred humans with powerful psychic mental powers. Testing with the Deathclaws are positives and encouraging, as several death claws, after exposure to a special strain of the F.E.V. can now be considered as intelligent as juveniles humans. Their use on the battlefield is evaluated.

2333: The Colony of Shanxi is founded. An tentacular city, Diamond City, is founded as the Capital of this colony, but the true nature of the Union operations on Shanxi is to create a massive Military garrison between the 2 relays incase the primitives species, especially the Proteans, try to come back using the Relays. Total Union human population surpass the 300 billions thanks to extensive propaganda to make sure the population reproduce heavily, as well as thanks to a massive use of DNA cloning. The Meta-Human and the Synths can only be counted in the few millions however, as they are exclusively used for Military tasks. The Head Director of the Union is placed in cryogenic chamber and his mind join that of Father and Mr. House, creating an impressive collective of minds. The 3 are designated as "The Brains of the Union". Unknown to all, the Courier and the Lone Wanderer are also stored in a cryogenic facility. A new Head Director is chosen, and it is the now the 73 years old "Sole Survivor" which is chosen for such a task (He was 27 years old when he went out of the Vault 111 Cryo pod by the time of Fallout 4). His physical body will stand for several more years until it would be to weak, and at this point his brain would be placed into a biologic, physical copy of his younger-self. The Sole Survivor is dubbed as "The Director", an shadowy figure which few people's really know.

2337: "The Director" is transferred to his physical, biological body synthesized in the U.I.T. More colonies were created. Technological advancement of the Union is moving in a straight path to perfection.

January 2343: Captain Alexander Autumn is patrolling Shanxi while an Investigation fleet is studying others Mass Relays. Our story start there.

[Please leave feedbacks, as if people's appreciate my fanfic and actually show this appreciation, I'd be more motivated to write more of this. I played every Fallout games but Tactics and Brotherood of Steel, which, anyway, aren't lore friendly, but I decided to change quite a few things in the base lore to settle my story. I also resumed the FO1 and 2 ending quite vastly, but I didn't have much to say about that. If you are wondering, not all Super Mutants or ghouls are being killed without exception, in fact the Union got several researches facilities in which those mutants are kept locked in, and experiments are made on them in an effort to make powerful.. mutant soldiers. I updated the timelines to include stuff like Big Mountain from Old World Blue FNV DLC and Sierra Madre from the Dead Money DLC.]

[I shall introduce the CODEX in the next chapter so I won't start directly. Please leave feedbacks and suggestions about which Mass Effect specie should discover the Union investigation fleet first. I wish to begin with a First Contact War so far but I know the Turians were overused in previous Fallout-ME XOver.. Leave me suggestions please :)]


	2. Chapter 0: CODEX

[So here is the CODEX section for my A.U lore. I shall update it time to time as we move trough the story.. Don't forget to leave suggestions for me to read]

* * *

 **Organizations:**

 **Terran Galactic Union:** Formally known as the Renaissance Union, this is the main body and the representative organization for Humanity. Responsible for the defense of mother Terra (Also called 'Earth'), this organization was formed from the ashes of Humanity, a bit more than 2 and a half centuries after the great wars and after the bombs fells. Formed of the former factions known as the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave (The remaining body of the U.S Government and the national corporations, including Vault-Tec and Poseidon Energy), Mr. House (Founder of RobCo and great rebuilder of New Vegas) and the New California Republic (Which clearly looked like one of the few organized government before the 'Great Renaissance'), the TRU became the TGU when a few years after they officially became an spacefaring Organization. In roughly a few years, the TRU went from a bunch of wasteland superpowers to an galactic spacefaring nation-like entity capable of creating High Tech ships, weaponries and assets, including infantry hand held energy weapons, advanced gauss weapons, tesla weaponries, handling of plasma, laser and fusion technology, FTL drives (Using Fusion Core as it's main reactor), gigantic ships sizing hundred of times that of an Zetan mothership, etc. The TGU hold many secrets and is an extremely dangerous organization due to it's powerful naval and ground force and it's aggressive colonisation methods. A lot of the oldest TGU veterans troopers lived in the dangerous wasteland, and as such, are extremely adapted to harsh terrains and harsh situations. The TGU is extremely Human-Centric, deeming aliens to be primitive races that have to be either exterminated or enslaved, and they view the Mutants as Biologic weapons. The TGU is often dubbed as "The Union" by most people's.

\- TGU Union Naval Force: Also known as the UNF, this represent the bulk of the TGU Navy, comprising not only the military vessels but also the colonial, mining, cargo and merchant vessels across the TGU occupied zone. Thanks to gigantic and extremely powerful starships equipped with all sort of technologies acquired either from the Zetan aliens or from the former Terran wasteland, they never lost a fight against the Zetans. Corvettes sized ships does not exist in the UNF armada as each of their ship is built to be completely autonomous from one another for practical reasons. The Union does technically have a ship classification system, but for instance an Frigate is far larger than the average Citadel Frigate. Despite owning extremely powerful and large ships, the Union only have a few thousands of vessels. An GNF cargo freighter ship is more than capable of resisting successive attacks from Zetan fleets, and they do even possess Hangars in which several Star Vertibirds (SVB-03 Star Vertibirds) can be held and deployed anytime to protect such freighter. The UNF also possess a specialized on-board Security Force named the Union Naval Security Forces (UNSF), which are highly trained soldiers equipped with XO-10 Space Combat Power Armors and which usually patrol UNF Ships. They are not to be confused with the Union Marine Force (UMF).

\- TGU Union Marine Force: The Union Marines are those who are sent down to invade a planet and destroy all it's defenses. Heavily trained and heavily armored, those fines mens and women's are given state of the art weaponries to take down any foes. They mostly use the XO-13 Combat Power Armor, capable of jumping from miles in the air until hitting the ground without a scratch thanks to extremely advanced servomotors and internal exoskeleton in the armor. The Marines Power Armor Photon Resonance Forcefield, powered by an extremely powerful miniaturized Power Core on their Power Armor, is capable of absorbing monstrous amount of damage, and in the eventuality the forcefield stopped functioning, the Power Armor itself is incredibly hard to breach. A single squad of marines can easily take down hundred of foes and even survive frontal combat, directly in the middle of a Killzone. Their weaponries range from ZPK-23 Plasma Combat Rifle to the AER-78 Laser rifle, both are incredibly powerful in combat, the laser rifle being able to pierce straight hole trough armors and often killing Union foes with a single blast, and the plasma rifle being able to literally turn any foes into goo, and, rarely, the Nikola-13-Tesla HandHeld Combat Cannon, which in essence is an hand held artillery gun. On rare occasions, some marines can be issued the Fatman MK13, an extremely advanced version of the wasteland fat man. Marines equipped with such a weapon are literally hell bringers, destroying anything on their path. Each marines are extremely well trained and only 3 out of 100 applicants usually make it trough all the selection process to become a marine. The marines traditions comes directly from the Enclave and the Brotherood of Steel combat doctrines. The UMF also possess several types of aircraft and ground vehicles. They often receive high cybernetic enhancement.

\- TGU Union Armed Force: The UAF is mostly the defensive equivalent of the Marines. When the marines are done with destroying an alien planet defenses, the marines are evacuated and replaced by the Army which then proceed to hunt down the remaining Aliens guerrillas and ensure the protection and stability of the planet until the colonists arrive with their pre-made structures. The UAF troops equipment slightly differ from that of the UMF in that their power armors are more maneuverable for standards patrols, taking down small groups of aliens guerrillas survivors and protecting the colonists. They mostly keep the same sort of weapons as the Marines, save for the Fatman and the Tesla Cannon. Selection are easier than for the UMF, but nevertheless, its still extremely hard to be selected for the UAF. They often get minor cybernetic enhancement to improve them on the field.

\- TGU Union Colonial Security Force: The UCSF compose the bulk of the Law Enforcement-oriented part of the TGU military. When a colony is deemed completely clear off any true aliens threats, the UCSF arrive and assist the colonists and the UAF to rebuild the planet. Those often act as large colonial towns guards and are found widely around the TGU planets. Despite being an Law Enforcement-type of division, it is considered part of the army due to it's incredible collection of high tech weapons and combats armors. However, unlike the 2 others main fighting branches, the UCSF are only rarely fitted with Power Armors, preferring highly protective Combat armors, less reinforced than a PA but fit for protecting a town and responding to crime scenes. The UCSF are commonly used as guards in industrial complexes excepted the most importants ones. Time to time, when aliens foes of the Union surrender, instead of getting exterminated, they are locked in large walled off areas named "Aliens ghettos" in which the very same aliens are overcrowded. Those specific ghettos are patrolled by UCSF forces which won't hesitate to execute them if they get out of the line. UCSF forces aren't fitted with Cybernetic enhancement at all unlike the 2 mains fighting forces of the Union.

\- TGU Union Air-force  Self explanatory, the Union Air-force control the Star Vertibirds and most of the others Aircrafts in the Union arsenal. Their pilots and crewmen's are usually equipped with air force jumpsuits (Excepted the fighters pilots, which are equipped with full flight suit with rebreathing mask) and AER78-Laser Pistol which are as powerful as the rifle but less accurate and more portative for non-Power Armored operators. The Union Air-force is an unofficial branch as all the branches, including the UNF, UMF, UAF and even the UCSF own Start Vertibirds divisions.

\- TGU Union Institute of Technology/Union Scientific Agency: The UIT, located on the moon, is an large technological institute under the control of the USA. It is the main innovation facility for the TGU, which test, develop and mass produce weapons, ammunitions, fusion cores, forcefields generators, assist the TGU Shipwards to create more efficient ships and the F.E.V.-Union-Developped strains. The USA is one of the most important part of the TGU, as, thanks to them, the Union became an extremely technologically advanced force. The USA collaborate heavily with the UIA, the Union Intelligence Agency, which gather the weaknesses of an enemy and then deliver those informations to the USA which proceed to develop technologies capable of breaching those weaknesses.

- TGU Union Intelligence Agency: Explained up there. The UIA is a secretive agency which gather most of the TGU intel. Not much is know about the UIA except that they have an secret facility in which a lot of their Data is stored, which is located somewhere in the TGU Territory.

\- TGU Union Biogen Laboratories: An subsidiary of the USA, the UBL is specialized in biologic warfare and in mass producing biochemical weaponries. They are infamously known for their experimentation and development of new deadly types of F.E.V., especially one which could mutate or kill off any living thing that doesn't possess human genome.

\- TGU Union Robotic Laboratories: Self explanatory. They are responsible for the creation, development of perfection of robotics and synthetics units. They possess large amount of robotic factories across the TGU zone.

\- TGU Union Specialized Corps: The USC is the most bizarre branch of the Union. From the Synthetic Corp to the Deathclaw and the Meta-Human Corp, this branche work under the authority of various divisions and agencies of the TGU, especially the Marine Force and the Scientific Agency.

\- TGU Union Small Arms Laboratories: Responsible for the creation, development and perfection of small energetic weapons, like lasers, plasma and gauss rifles. They mostly work on energy weapons but they also produce kinetic weapons. They work in close collaboration with the UPAI, the Union Power Armor Industries.

\- TGU Union Power Armor Industries: Self explanatory. Work closely with the USAL.

\- TGU Union ShipYards: Self explanatory. They work in close collaboration with the Scientific Agency. Their most ambitious project is the Behemoth Class Star Mothership/Flagship, an single, gigantic space titan equipped with the most up to date Union defensive and offensive equipment. When the Behemoth isn't used for operations, it is kept in the USY shipyards, in which the ship is heavily upgraded and it's size improved. Each years, this monstrosity is 10 times more powerful than the last year. It was only deployed once in the entire history of the Union.

 **The Zetans:** The Zetan are the first aliens that were encountered by Humanity. Theories speculate that the US Government already knew about them before the great war and that a lot of technologies comes directly from them, however those are only speculations and it has never been proven, excepted for the few Aliens artifacts found in the ruins of AREA 51. A long time ago, the Lone Wanderer was abducted by an alien mothership on which he blasted off every Zetan alien on sight. Their ship was taken over by the Brotherhood which reverse engineered the ship and upgraded it heavily over the years. They sent a retaliation fleet after Mothership Zeta and an unnamed Mothership were either taken over or destroyed, but that fleet got destroyed by the very same Mothership Zeta that was used to abduct humans from Earth. In few dozens of years, the whole zetan armada was defeated and so was its home world defenses. The Union proceeded to launch highly radioactive-F.E.V filled warheads onto the surface of the planet, condemning them to a fate even worth than that of the aftermath of the Great War on Earth. The same fate is reserved to any specie fighting the Union. In a lot of fields, the Zetan had better technologies than the Citadel Species.

 **Council Species:** Mass Effect lore.

 **Others Species:** Mass Effect sub species and some customs ones which were enslaved by the Union.

 **Mutant Freedom Front (MFF):** The MFF is an terrorist organization within the Union wishing to free every single Super Mutants (Old strains ones, as the newest Union-created Meta-Humans aren't considered as Super Mutant anymore), Ghouls and sentient Mutant species locked in the different Union Scientific Agency labs and holding facilities. Despite numerous failure in their operation, they are still considered as a threat to be taken care of. They does not have weapons as advanced as the Union ones and rely on local populations help to survive. They are led by a mysterious heavily mutated being known only by the nickname of "HAROLD" [No, they aren't the equivalent of Ceberus..]

 **Krogan Liberation Army:** W.I.P., custom Krogan faction

 **Humankind Enclave Force:** RESTRICTED DATA, ERROR, RESTRICTED DATA, ERROR, RESTRICTED DATA

 **Weapons of the Union:**

 **Smal** **l** **Arms:** Small firearms or energetic weapons are commonly owned by the Unions forces. They range from Plasma and Laser weapons to Gauss Rifles, EMP Pulse Pistols and even Tesla weaponries. Most of the Union weapons are based off old Pre Great War weapons which were redesigned and upgraded with the latest Union tech. The Union rarely use firearms anymore, the Gauss weapons not being traditional firearms in TGU standards.  


\- AER-78-LR Laser Rifle: The AER-78, dubbed as "The Blaster" or "The Disintegrator" is an extremely powerful energy weapon firing highly lethal lasers capable of piercing trough most armors and skins. A single hit from this rifle is capable of killing off almost any living thing in the know universe. Sometimes, the laser blast can disintegrate the area of the body it blast off, but usually, the blast would simply pierce trough the whole body, leading to imminent internal hemorrhage and quick death with very little chance of survival. This rifle is incredibly accurate, and thanks to an highly advanced micro fusion cell technology, it may fire around 9000 blasts before having to be reloaded. This is the most common weapon in the Union. It differ greatly from the oldest form of the laser rifle, the AER9 and the AER12, as instead of being a bulky rectangular shaped weapon, it is less bulkier and more useful for the standards troops. A multitude of attachments can be added to an AER-78 rifle, including beam splitters and overcharged capacitors, as well as different sorts of scopes. It is an extremely versatile rifle. To note that laser weapons emit almost no noise, making it ideal to shoot enemies quite stealthy. It does give the Union foes a sense of fear, as they often discover their comrades falling down without actually understanding what is happening. Every types of AER-79 Laser weaponries house an extremely large amount of Microfusion Cell capacity, making it possible for Union troopers to spray their enemies without having to worry about how much shoots they got. The MicroFusion cells, being quite small, can easily be stored in a trooper MF Cells bag. Surviving a laser hit in the torso is close to impossible as it tends to internally burn the body of the poor soul being shot at, and leading to massive amount of blood loses. A laser beam goes as fast as Light Speed.

\- AER-79-LAR Laser Assault Rifle: The automatic version of the AER-78, it is harder to handle but as much accurate and deadly as the standard rifle. Usually used to assault enemies positions. Firing mode is switchable, and so does automatic firing rate (Slow, Medium, Fast)

\- AER-80-LMR Laser Marksman Rifle: The AER-78-LMR are the Long Range equivalent of the AER-78-LAR. They are even deadlier than the AER-78-LAR in term of sheer power, and they are perfectly fit for killing enemies at long range. They can also be used as medium and close range weapons when needed, thanks to an large array of different types of scopes. It is capable of loading more charges from it's fusion cell (In a similar way as the Laser Musket but faster to use and more powerful).

\- AER-81-LS Laser Shotgun: Basically, this is the equivalent of an AER-78-LAR with an extremely advanced type of Beam Splitter. Extremely deadly at close range. Often used by facility guards and UCSF forces to patrol around colonials towns.

\- AER-78-LP Laser Pistol: Sidearm equivalent of the AER-78-LAR. Most Union troopers use this as a secondary weapon.

\- AEG-10 Laser Gatling: Perhaps the most overkill and powerful Laser weapon in the Union arsenal, this beast of a weapon use Fusion cells instead of the regular MF cells. Each cell being capable of blasting more than 100 thousands blasts until having to reload. Despite being an quite heavy weapon, it is accurate, mostly due to the fact that it is an laser weapon, however it weigh far too much for a standard trooper. Those weapons are usually given to the UMF troopers in Power Armors as an assault weapon. It is more than capable of literally killing hundred of enemies in mere minutes. A massive drawback of this weapon compared to the Laser weaponries is the fact that a plasma blast is extremely slow, even slower than primitives ballistic bullets, and it can easily be dodged.

\- ZPK-23-PCR Plasma Combat Rifle: This fine plasma rifle pack even stronger punch than the already overkill laser weaponries. Most types of plasma weapons can literally melt down any organic thing on impact, and it may also melt down weak metallics alloys and a lot of weak materials. Due to the fact that plasma is pure energy, Citadel species kinetic forcefield is ineffective against plasma blasts. Unlike laser weapons, the plasma weapons use ZPK Plasma Cartridges as an energetic source. Plasma weapons are rarer than laser weapons and are typically only used during assault operations. What the ZPK-23-PCR pack in power compared to it's laser equivalent, it lose it in term of sheer accuracy, range and capacity. Despite being far less bulky than the original Wasteland plasma rifles, it is quite large and weighty.

\- ZPK-23-PCP Plasma Combat Pistol: Pistol equivalent of the PCR. Rarely used by standards troops, it can however be sometime sighted as secondary weapons for the USO (Union Special Ops)

\- ZPK-24-Multiplas Carbine: Plasma equivalent of the AER-81-LS. Extremely lethal.

- ZPK-25-Plasma Cannon: [Confidential Informations. Awaiting to be declassified]

\- Gamma Radioactive Emitter: An weapon specifically designed to fire radioactive blast. Extremely powerful against most organic foes, despite being a bit less effective on radiation resistant species. It is still a prototype.

\- EMP Pulse Emitter: An weapon specifically designed to take down robotic, synthetic or bio-mechanical foes. Also powerful against vehicles or heavy armors not fitted with anti-EMP protection.

 **Aircraft of the Union:**

W.I.P.

 **Ground Vehicles of the Union:**

W.I.P.

 **Ships of the Union:**

\- Behemoth Class Ship: This is the most advanced tool in the Union arsenal. There is only a single Behemoth ship in use of the Union, and it has only been used once to defeat the Zetan forces. Kept in a secret Union ShipYards facility, it is constantly upgraded with the latest up to date Union technology. This gigantic cruiser has it's size upgraded each years of several hundred meters. There are only few mentions about the Behemoth Class Ship in Union records, and a lot of Union troopers, even naval officers, ignore it's existence. It is believed that it's hull has been upgraded to such a point that it is completely hermetic to attacks from any exterior foes and that is is completely invincible, it's weapons being massively powerful. No precise informations are known about this ship, however, some informations leaks mention it's hull being as thick as 25 meters of extremely resistant alloys, the , (artificially created in laboratories using huge amount of Fusion cores)

\- Experimental Element Zero Investigative Ship: Those 700 meters frigates are the weakest type of ships in the Union armada in term of amount of weaponry. It is powered by both an EEZo core and an Fusion core. It is FTL capable but need a cool down of the Fusion core before being capable of jumping. Equipped with dozen of Laser and Plasma Cannons, it is still an well protected ship thanks to it's 2 meters thick hull made out of an alloy stronger than that of a Mass Relay. The sheer hull of an EZIS is extremely resistant, just like every others UNF ships. The primary purposes of the EZIS are to test the potential of the EEZO core aboard an Union ship, and to conduct quick, specialised recon operations through the Mass Relays. Just like every others Union ship, it possess an Communication Relay onboard and can ask for reinforcement anytime. During Recon operations, the EZIS generally travel in groups of 3 vessels.. "Wanderer" drones are also stocked aboard each EZIS ship. It is equipped with a Tier 1 Photonic Resonance Forcefield.

\- Fire Phoenix Class Dreadnought: In the years preceding 2077, before the bombs fell, the U.S government planned to save the elitists members of it's society and to revive Humankind away from earth as the animosity between each countries was more and more threatening, and eventually led to the nuclear war. The U.S government, more specifically, the shadowy Enclave which was already formed up but unknown by everyone else before the war, planned to construct an gigantic 6 kilometers long spaceship, with every single U.S Technologies inserted in every aspects of that ship. By the time the bombs fell, the ship wasn't fully operational and needed some months of development before being usable. None of the original crews nor Government personnel ever made it to the ship as the bombs fell. Now, the Fire Phoenix Dreadnought is an larger, upgraded version of the original vessel built by the U.S Government and is used for heavy duty operations or to command a fleet. A dozen of those vessels are used by the Union Naval Force. Despite not being as powerful as the Behemoth Class Ship, those are extremely powerful.

\- Zetan Mothership: W.I.P.

 **Equipments/Important technological devices of the Union:**

W.I.P.

 **Armors/Power Armors of the Union:**

XO-13 Power Armor: The XO-13 PA is the main, most commonly worn Power armor in the Union. It require specific PA underwear to be used. Here is a list of the XO-13 functionalities:

\- An Mark 3 Mini Fusion Core (Capable of powering the PA for weeks without being changed or recharged), capable of directly powering up the Power armor but also weapons normally using Microfusion or Fusion cells, practically giving those weapons an limitless amount of power. Incase the operator of the armor is killed, the Fusion core would self destruct, preventing Union foes from reverse engineering it.

\- An armor thick of 6 centimeters, made out of highly resistant materials, capable of resisting huge amount of damage against radiations, energy weapons, kinetic projectiles weapons and explosions. Breaching the Power Armor is extremely hard. It is composed of ballistic weaves, an extremely resistant alloy which is a variant of the alloy used on Union Ships hull, and several others types of protections.

\- An internal jetpack, mostly used by the UMF troopers to move from tall positions to tall positions or for orbital jumps. Can also be used underwater.

\- Internal exoskeleton and servos, providing the user extreme amount of physical strength. Thanks to it, the user does not feel the weight of the armor and his movements are fluid and quick.

\- An helmet fully furnished with features such as an Internal Combat Database, providing the user tons of infos relayed from the Union ships, as well as different types of visions such as Thermal Vision, Night Vision, automated weapon aiming, scope, a mounted Tactical flashlight and laser sight, a rebreather capable of filtering water or hazards toxins and radiations for hours, an oxygen tube directly connected to the internal oxygen supply of the PA which can be activated or deactivated anytime to breath filtered air thanks to the rebreather. The PA helmet also provide A.I. assistance and advanced communication devices. The operator of the armor can control every parts of his XO-13 PA thanks to a neural interface mounted on the helmet, thanks to which the armor can be "mind controlled".

\- A Photonic Resonance Forcefield (PRF) emmitted thanks to the armor Mini Fusion Core and capable of taking immense amount of damages. If the PRF was to be breached, the Power Armor itself is capable of resisting immense amount of damages anyway.

\- An storage hermetic Backpack capable of holding food, water, microfusions cells, mini fusion cores, smaller types of weapons (Including Laser Pistol-sized weapons) and several kind of stuff. The backpack itself is divided into several sections, including one specifically designed for food and another specifically designed for water. Instead of opening his armor and leaving it's safety, an operator can directly eat or drink thanks to hermetics tubes designed to take food or water into the operator mouth.

\- An oxygen supply capable of holding enough breathable air for several days incase the worst had to come to the user of the PA.

\- A rebreather capable of filtering radiations, toxins, hazardous airborne products and technically rendering the operator of the armor unaffected by biologic or chemicals weapons.

\- An thermal regulation device to keep the operator in safe conditions in extreme temperatures.

Take in note that the XO-13 PA isn't always fitted with all of those modifications, except for the UMF troopers. An typical UAF XO-13 PA is generally not fitted with the hermetic Backpack nor the Internal jetpack. A trained Union trooper using this PA is virtually considered invincible and unbreathable from conventional weapons.

 **Important Facilities and Colonies of the Union:**

Zone Zero: W.I.P

U.I.T: W.I.P.

 **Mutants used by the Union as biologic weaponries or for others types of tasks:**

W.I.P.

* * *

[In my story, Humanity is clearly superior to the Citadel species. Yes, I know that the fact that they ascended this way to space seem to be too.. Idealistic. But think about it: Despite not having created Microprocesors, the Fallout version of Humanity, at least in the U.S.A. created technologies ranging from Photonic forcefields, laser, plasma and gauss technology, holograms than can shoot LETHAL ENERGY BEAMS while being completely invicinble from damages, highly protective power armors, they used the sun as a weapon (Helios One and ARCHIMEDE project), made nuclear warheads FAR MORE DESTRUCTIVE than that of the IRL version of humanity, ACTUALY made spaceships (The Enclave original plan was basically to leave Earth behind thanks to advanced spaceship technology, the Vault Tec Vault experiment only goal was to collect informations about the ability to succeed in such task), and overall, most of the humans techs are superior to that of the Citadel Species. Oh and I forgot to mention, they also have the ability to create mutant-super soldiers freaks, exact clone replicas of an human being (Gary! GARY!), synthetics capable of rational emotional and sentient awareness, extremely advanced robotic A.I, and finally, they have FUSION REACTORS. If we ever managed to create Fusion cores in today's world, trust me, we would have an endless supply of energy to power up ANYTHING. Even a whole spaceship. The list of technologies that Humanity possess in Fallout universe is even larger, oh yes, trust me. But thats just to give you an idea of why they will be so powerful in my story. The only problem for them will be to massively create large amount of ships, but that won't be much of a problem. Oh yes, a last thing, Humanity in a sense, reached the step of immortality. Yes. By putting their brains in a fish globe mounted on 3 TVs screens, Big Mount became immortal cyborgs. Lets not forget ghouls, even if I practically entirely wiped them out in this story except for a lucky few. By grouping every technologies Humanity have and issuing them all to a ship, that given ship practically becomes invincible, at least against Citadel-species. With a laser cannon, a single ship could blow up dozen of ships that use primitive kinetic accelerated projectiles weapons, because thats what citadel weapons are, firearms enhanced with Element Zero.]


	3. Chapter 1: First Contact! (Suggestions?)

[I slightly modified this chapter so that it is less nonsensical, especially about the Paladin Lancer having it's hangar "Left Open")

Union Space Vessel U.S.V."Paladin Lancer" Experimental Element Zero Investigative Ship (EZIS) * (See CODEX), Fourth of January of the year 2343, 266 years after the Bombs fell on Mother Terra.

Captain Alexander Autumn stood still in the bridge of his ship, observing what sort of wonderful things space could still hide from the Union sight. The primary mission of the Union Experimental Element Zero Investigative Recon Fleet was to explore every sighted Mass relay as a mean to discover another kind of civilization. He was proud of his role in the force. He was proud of his past participation in the war against the Zetan remnants. Finally, he was proud of serving the Union. His EZIS was scouting the other side of Relay 314, even if there wasn't much to find there anymore. They were about to leave the sector back to Shanxi. He believed that it was stupid to patrol such an isolated and remote area in which no alien specie would come, just as his Helmsman brought him back to reality.

"Sir, sir! We got several unidentified vessels approaching us! They match no known UNF ships nor civilian ships, and does not seem to be pirates vessels.. But what bother me the most is that they have massive amount of Element Zero powering up their ships. It's a first contact scenario now.." said the Helmsman. "Well.. It seem we've just discovered an primitive spacefaring specie relying on Protheans relics technological devices.. You know, like that one on Mars and on Zeta Prime." said the onboard UIA elderly scientist, Dr. Grace.

"Initiate Protocols Xeno-Four: Peaceful First Contact. Send them the First Contact Package. Make additional scans of their ships. Be prepared incase the worst happen. I want all the Cyberwarfare team prepared incase they try something.. Do not power up our weapons but activate our Photonic Resonance Forcefield, just incase. Oh and Dr. Grace, does you think you can help my linguists translate alien languages?" asked Alexander. "Well, I believe so, if you give me enough time and a sample of their language. If you hail them and they respond, I may be able to do so. But please Alexander, don't destroy our guests, you must understand that we only discovered very few spacefaring species in the past.."

"I shall do my possible not to begin a war, but I cannot make any promise. Lieutenant Kyle, activate the Holographic Communication Device, I got to send a message to to the Naval Command." The Lieutenant complied. "We have encountered what appear to be unknown ships owned by an unknown specie. Begining First Contact Xeno-Four Protocols. Please be ready to send in reinforcement and diploma..." as he was about to finish talking, the Paladin Lancer shaked slightly.

"Sir, we were attacked by another group of unknown vessels that just came out using some sort of primitive FTL technology.. I'm not sure if those are connected with our current guests, sir, but what I know is that they use around the same amount of EEZo in their larger ships.." said Scan Officer Kyle, "Our PRF is intact. Our hull is intact. They tried to hit us with primitive projectiles. Should we retaliate?" demanded the Tactical Officer of the Paladin Lancer.

"Aye, destroy those who fired upon us. Actually, try to capture their biggest ship intact with their crews intact. I want to learn more about those fools. Contact Command, tell them to send a fleet here anytime soon." And then began the battle.

* * *

Turian Hierarchy "Verrikan" Dreadnought, flagship of the 23th patrol flottila assigned on Relay Patrol, under commandment of Commander Vyrnnus, few minutes before

Commanded Vyrrus stared at the unknown ship trough his bridge windows.

"You're sure that this is not an independent PMC ship? Not a known pirate vessel?" asked Vyrrus to his Scan Officer

"Aye sir, this vessel is completely unregistered. If they are pirates, then they must be the stealthiest pirates that I would have ever discovered.. I have collected some infos on their ships, but it appear they developed a mean to counter our attempts to scans their ship more precisely."

"You think it's an unknown specie? Seriously?" asked Vyrnuss. "Aye sir, I'm almost sure of that. Also I.. I.. Uh. I discovered that they indeed have an EEZo core, but it's a very small one for an ship almost the size of a dreadnought.. Just enough to power a kinetic forcefield and to pass through the Relays.. It's strange. Either that or they are really primitive." said the Scan Officer.

"Sir, they are hailing us. It appears to be a First Contact Package. By the spirits! More unidentified crafts are coming out of FTL!" yelled the Turian communication Officer. "Incorrect: This is an Batarian fleet, what the hell are they doing out of the Terminus systems?"

"They are probably trying to capture some new slaves. By the spirits! Did they just open fire on the unknown vessels?" asked the Commander as the Batarians already started opening fire on the mysterious ship. "Aye sir, and they are taking us as targets too!"

"Prepare to fire on those slavers bastards!" ordered Vyrnnus, "And order the rest of our ships to evacuate this place now, the batarian are in numerical superiority. I know we shouldn't cowardly escape like that but I cannot risk the lives of my crews at this point, plus this alien vessel might cause troubles if we stay there. We shall come back with a fleet." and, as soon as he finished talking to his crews, Vyrnnus noticed large, glowing reds beams being ejected from the unknown alien vessel toward the Batarians. In mere seconds, 15 Turian frigates were blown up and a dozen were dead in the water, including a Batarian Dreadnought, a huge burning hole pierced in the middle of it's hull.

"What the... By the spirits, get the hell out of there, this is chaos! Evacuate to the nearest friendly Colony, now!", and as he said this, he saw several strange looking shuttles approaching the carcass of the Batarian dreadnought. And then; the 23th Turian Hierarchy Patrol Flottila vanished in space, FTL'ing the hell out of there.

* * *

Batarian Hegemony "Slaver's Honor", unknow fleet, purpose: Discovering potential new specie to harvest for slave labor near relay 314, destroy any witnesses, including Council Species, if the fleet is spotted to prevent any leaks of the Batarian Hegemony operations out of the Terminus System

"A whole fleet. A whole fleet... A whole fleet! Destroyed by a single ship!? Which happen to have directed energetic weapons! And to crown everything up, the Turians witnessed everything! YOU! Why couldn't you DESTROY THIS SHIP?! You're unfit for duty, helmsman!" raged General Isaphe Rar'Nabar as he drew his pistol and shot his current helmsman. One batarian was staring at several large, bulky dropships approaching the Dreadnought "Sir, should we destroy those crafts with our still active weaponries? They are coming from that ship, the one which destroyed our fleet!".

"Ahr! If we shoot them, they'll finish us off. But we're dead anyway. So better take down some of those pesky bastards along with us."

"But.. Perhaps they will leave us alive if we surrende.." Another round was fired in the bridge, and another Batarian stupid enough to discuss Isaphe order dropped dead.

"Don't talk to me like that, you're just as ridiculous as a slave begging for mercy. Fire on those fools." And so the Batarians opened fire on the Star Vertibirds-SVB 03 Union transport crafts, which just simply absorbed the damages. "Why on Kar'shan are those freaks still alive? FIRE AGAIN!"

* * *

Union "Paladin Lancer" EZIS SVB-03 Star Vertibird number 3, enroute to the Batarian Dreadnought with an Union Marine Force squad

"Alright ladies, make sure you got you're PA's sealed. We're goin' to breach in those bastards' ship and take some prisoners, especially theirs officers, if those primitives' asses got some. No mercy for those who open fire on us, those you can toy you're guns with their intestines. If they even have intestines. Alright lads. We're almost there." said UMF Senior Sergeant Maximus Horrigan in a stereotypical military accent. "Oh, and don't mind the earthquakes, or should I say, Vertiquakes. Those primitives can't even breach our PRF's, and they certainly wouldn't breach are hull. It's as strong as my... Hum, we're there already lads, seal you're helmet, now!" and as the SVB penetrated trough the Dreadnought hangar simply by blowing off it's gate, the UMF Marines jumped on the floor. After that, a dozen Batarians soldiers in Spacesuits opened fire on them. And they were utterly annihilated by the marines Lasers weapons..

* * *

Batarian Hegemony "Slaver's Honor" bridge

"Those fools! Look! Those fools are trying to breach trough the hangar!" yelled Isaphe as he stared at the Security Camera monitor "Stop them! Kill them! Kill them all! ALL OF YOU! GRAB A GUN! Shoot them down! Shoot them down!"

The batarians placed some transportable Kinetic Forcefield generators and placed them around the corridor that led to the bridge, and at least 200 fully armed Batarian were guarding that very corridor. "They won't pass this, sir. If they come up there, they'll understand what it is to be shred apart by hundred of bullets.."

"Tell all of our troops to meet up there and protect me and the bridge.. I think they aren't thinking about blowing us up. Are there some intact shuttles in the Hangar?" demanded the general.

"Yes. There are still 7 working shuttles according to the V.I. Now, the problem is that those bastards are fending any of our guys trying to shoot at them..."

"Then send everything you got to kill those bastards!"

"But sir, even if we made it to those shuttles, chances are that they will blow us right after we take off!"

"No. I have a plan. I contacted the Hegemony, once we're in that shuttle we will have to send the emergency signal, an rescue team will arrive immediately after.. Once they bring us in, they simply have to pass through the nearest relay and get the hell out of there as fast as they could. And then, I will advise."

"Sir, we lost contacts with Security Team 2, 3 and 6.. And I checked the camera network. It's... I can't describe it. See for yourself." General Isaphe starred at the screen. Footages of Batarian troopers being blasted up to bits, blood-filled corridors, melted down walls, decapitated limbs.. It was awfully terrifying. A dozen of aliens just killed more than one hundred security officers with ease.

"Sir! They are coming! They are on their way to the elevator!"

* * *

Batarian Hegemony "Slaver's Honor" Hangar level

"Hm, enjoyin' blasting some aliens in the face sir?" asked Corporal Reddings.

"Shut the fuck up maggot, we got more coming up from the hallway!"

Several batarians arrived through the corridor. 33 battle hardened Batarian crews. And as soon as one of them passed through the door, he briefly felt 1, 2, 3 holes in his body, his own blood everywhere. And then he felt nothing. An UMF Marine was firing with his Laser Rifle, killing 7 batarian in few seconds. The Batarians desperately fired back, one of them unloading his clip on an UMF trooper. No bullets went through, instead being stopped by the PRF. Maximus Horrigan drew his Laser Pistol and shot the alien between the 4 eyes.

"Those scums are too easy to kill! Didn't the Captain say that we'd face big ass Godzillas sized aliens in this ship? I've seen none! But those are still funny to kill I guess." said Senior Sergeant Horrigan as he killed 9 more Batarians.

"They're all dead. We're moving toward what seem to be the bridge of that ship. Autumn believe that the ship commander is holed up there.. We got orders to capture him and some crews for interrogation and exo-FEV experimentation. Heard that? We need those freaks ALIVE. Don't mess up, guys."

The marines moved through corridors to corridors, taking down any Batarian resistance on their way. Floors and walls were painted in Batarian brains and guts. When they arrived near an elevator that probably led to the Bridge, 2 UMF troopers stayed to guard the position while the rest of them took the awkwardly slow lift.

"Uhm, no relaxing elevator music? This ship is so boring. Check out you're equipment, lads. I think theres still al lot o' em' up there."

"Sir, I detect numerous heat signatures. They are all regrouped near what appear to be the bridge of the vessel! Sir, theres a lot of em'."

W.I.P.

* * *

[Chapter to be finished, I gotta sleep. I changed the whole first contact plot between the Union and the Citadel and ME species and I got some ideas in my head. This chapter isn't done and I only temporarily post it in this form until I'm done writing it. I've redone that chapter from scratch after reading some reviews.. Anyway, the CODEX and the timelines were updated as well, feel free to check out! Don't forget to give reviews and suggestions]


End file.
